Lina Leskowitz
Lina Leskowitz first made an appearance in Petscop 9, when Paul becomes the Shadow Monster Man and enters the Windmill. Atop the gears within the windmill is the translucent model of a girl, spinning and shaking, as well as a sign with a face on it, like those used at the Child Library. Entering this face into the Child Library's easel grants Paul access to a new room, and shows another message. You found her. You may visit her room. Lina's room is mostly black and white, with a red Tool and a miniature windmill on the table. There is no figure on the bed. There is also a note on the wall. You must have guessed, but I was looking through your things. I found that picture of you from 1977, standing in front of an old windmill with your friend. You went there, and it was a bad idea. Your friend and the windmill both disappeared into thin air. Her sister was holding the camera. She took another picture minutes later; just you, no windmill, and no friend. You married her sister, and years later, your friend was reborn as your daughter. Your wife won’t admit this is true, but I know it, because I found the evidence. Your friend never returned with you, and the windmill was gone. I went to see it myself. Where is it? What did you do? - Rainer, Newmaker With the information brought to light in Petscop 20, it's fairly certain that this note (like most others in Petscop) is addressing Marvin, which establishes Anna, Lina's older sister, as Marvin's wife, and Care as their daughter. Lina does share a resemblance with Care, having no eyebrows, but Rainer's evidence that Lina was reincarnated has so far not been revealed. In the fan-dubbed "Party Room" through the passage in Lina's Room, there is a cake with a slice missing and what seems to be a backwards 9 stuck into the top of it. On the far wall is a window that shows a park bench, a pinwheel, and a slice of cake. In Petscop 17, after a cut while the player is walking backwards away from the House, it tells the story of a missing girl, seeming to use "you" in reference to Care. A girl went missing around here. Story goes, your daddy used to sit on a bench with a birthday cake, trying to lure her home. Instead of "missing girl" signs, he put up "birthday girl" signs, promising cake to the birthday girl. Of course, the birthday girl never came home, to his disappointment. Eventually, I found out what really happened to that girl. Want to know? Ask. A grey Ask prompt comes up. The player enters "What happened to her?" and is answered with a grave slowly rising from the ground. Like Michael Hammond's grave, it has a face on it, this one matching the face found in the windmill. When prompted, a text box appears that reads: Lina Leskowitz 1968-1977 They didn't see her. This story and message seem to refer directly back to the "Party Room", with its park bench through a window, and the birthday cake and '9'-shaped candle, as the gravestone would place Lina at nine years old, or nearly nine, when she died. The date on the gravestone also gives a more concrete connection to Rainer's note in her room. Theories The location of Lina's grave seems to be very similar to the location of the tire which points Paul to the House, and with the quote "They didn't see her" on the gravestone, it's theorized that she was hit by a car. This would be very similar to the story of Toneth, or the dog in Toneth's description, but it doesn't account for the disappearance of the windmill. "They didn't see her" could also just mean that she disappeared. Please note as well that while they appear similar, the tire's pedestal and the conical top of the grave are not the same, so there is no concrete connection between the two sites.